Rose des Vents
by MisaMatsu
Summary: Venez suivre les aventures de deux nouvelles mages au caractère diffèrent,dans l'univers de FairyTail. Elles apparteront leur lot de surprise et de mystère aux fées.


Chapitre 1

Une jolie mage à l'étonnante chevelure verte et ondulée rentrait sur le chemin de la guilde. Elle était assez joyeuse et sautillait gaiement comme à son habitude, même si elle venait de perdre la moitié de sa prime pour "reforestation" d'une ville.

Après tout, je leur ai rendu un fier service. Cette ville manquait de couleur ! Songea-t-elle.

La jeune fille longea le fleuve et finit par arriver à destination sans trop de détours. Elle adorait vagabonder dans les étroites ruelles de Magnolia, et cela malgré son sens de l'orientation comment dire ... désastreux. Elle s'arrêta devant l'immense porte en bois massif qu'elle poussa brutalement. La jeune mage franchit le seuil de Fairy Tail, une grande agitation y régnait (enfin plus que d'habitude). Elle s'écria :

- Salut ! Je suis de retour ! Oh oh, je vois qu'Erza n'est pas rentrée ça sent la ...

- BAAASTON !

Pas très surprise, elle se retourna vers cette voix familière qui n'était autre que celle de Natsu. Happy s'écrasa contre sa poitrine abondante tandis qu'elle essayait de rejoindre la chaleureuse barmaid qui venait d'ailleurs de se faire assommer par Elfman. Plus loin ,une tête blonde restait figée devant un Grey qui venait de se faire arracher son caleçon par le dragon slayer .

Sûrement une nouvelle, pensa-t elle en rougissant un peu.

- Enfin chez moi ! Elle était heureuse de retrouver cette ambiance qui faisait tout le charme de la guilde. Cela faisait maintenant 2 ans que Misaki était entrée à Fairy Tail. Auprès de ses amis elle se sentait épanouie et riait toujours, pas le temps de s'ennuyer ici ! Tous étaient un peu comme sa famille mais il y avait toujours ce manque, ce vide, cette plaie qui refusait de se refermer... Elle s'empressa de chasser ses idées et alla s'asseoir au bar avec le groupe de filles pour écouter les derniers potins ( tout en évitant les objets volants non identifiés lancés en sa direction. ) Le maître venait juste de faire cesser l'agitation en utilisant sa forme de géant et de proclamer son discours sur les habituelles destructions que les membres de la guilde faisaient lors de leurs missions.

- Alors Lucy à quand ta première mission ? Interrogea la barmaid toujours avec un grand sourire.

- Ce qu'elle veut savoir c'est avec qui ? Traduisit Kana entre 2 gorgées de vin.

- Eh bien, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchis, mais ... Je pense la faire seule. La jolie blonde semblait assez intimidée mais à l'aise dans ce nouvel environnement. Les filles semblèrent déçues.

- Alors cette mission Misaki ? Demanda Lévy, toujours curieuse de tout.

- Plutôt pas mal, enfin je parle de celui qui m'a donné la mission. Il était pas mal, de beaux yeux, mais la mission ... les mages noirs étaient faibles, c'était pas amusant, soupira-t elle. Quant aux habitants, j'ai décoré leur ville avec des plantes et eux tout ce qu'ils ont trouvé de mieux à faire, c'est de me poursuivre avec des fourches ! Les mages rirent de bon cœur, Misaki était toujours fidèle à elle-même avec son innocence et sa joie de vivre.

-Bon il se fait tard, je vais rentrer faire une bonne douche ! À demain tout le monde. Lança-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Elle jeta un dernier regard à la guilde, Natsu venait d'y déclencher une nouvelle bagarre générale. Elle marcha jusque chez elle en compagnie de moineau avec lequel elle tentait de communiquer.

Son appartement était petit et confortable, il était rempli de plantes et parfois d'animaux blessés que la jeune fille recueillaient .Son espace de vie était aussi très désordonné, il y avait vraiment de tout ! Des livres, des t-shirt déchirés ( eh oui, elle déchirait toujours ses vêtements. Enfin, elle ne le faisait pas exprès, Misa était juste toujours au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment...) Une seule partie de la maison était parfaitement rangée et nettoyée celle où quelqu'un dormait autrefois... Des tonnes de souvenirs envahissaient son esprit dès que la jeune fille la voyait ... Elle s'empressa de se doucher et de se coucher.

-Je dois vraiment arrêter d'y penser, mais demain ça fera deux ans... Soupira-t-elle. Elle s'enfouit sous ses draps recroquevillée sur elle même.

Pendant ce temps, dans une forêt bien loin de Magnolia, une ombre solitaire, perchée sur une branche d'un chêne centenaire, regardait la voûte stellaire en silence. Elle soupira d'aise devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle, appréciant sa solitude. Cependant, elle regarda la lune avec nostalgie.

- Deux ans …


End file.
